The world is facing increasing threats from antibiotic-resistant strains of bacteria (i.e., “super bugs”) that cannot be effectively treated due, at least in part, to the overuse of antibiotics. Other types of resistant microorganisms can present similar issues. This represents a significant issue for human health, and growing concerns have been raised by organizations such as the Center for Infectious Disease (CID).
Secondary bacterial and fungal infections can represent a serious health concern in a variety of settings. As used herein, the term “secondary infection” will refer to an infection event that takes place during or following another infection or medical event, such as surgery or trauma. Whereas the immune system of a healthy individual might be able to ward off a chance encounter with a secondary infectious agent, it may be unable to do so when compromised due to another medical condition. The effects of secondary infections can be devastating, leading to increased hospitalization lengths and even death. This problem can be particularly serious when antibiotic-resistant strains of bacteria are involved.
In U.S. hospitals alone, approximately 200,000 persons die of infections every year. This represents a tremendous financial liability for both the medical and insurance industries. For example, infection costs are estimated to exceed eight billion dollars annually in the U.S. In hospital and other medical settings, secondary infections can spread readily via a variety of touch surfaces such as door knobs, appliances, pens, clip boards, desk tops, privacy curtains, medical gowns and other clothing. Improperly sterilized medical devices such as needles, catheters, implants, and the like can present similar problems. Another problematic source of infections can arise from bacteria residing latently on a patient's own skin during needle or surgical instrument penetration. Although cleansing routines can mitigate the transference of secondary infections to some degree, such protocols can be costly and time-consuming to implement and can be ineffective if not performed properly. Further, recent tests indicate that some cleansing routines, such as antiseptic wipe downs, can simply transfer harmful bacteria from one surface to another.
Secondary infections can also occur in a variety of other settings that can be just as deleterious as those encountered in a hospital or other medical setting. On the battlefield, soldiers endure extreme situations and less than sanitary conditions, which can lead to high rates of secondary infections that may claim more lives than combat wounds themselves, even in situations where the combat wound itself was not particularly serious. Secondary infections accompanying high velocity gunshots, shrapnel wounds, blunt trauma injuries, and burns, for example, can represent a significant concern for a fighting unit, both from strategic and cost standpoints. Not only are combat wounds often distinct from peacetime injuries, but the accompanying contamination arising from clothing, soil, and environmental debris can lead to a problematic rate of serious secondary infections. Many of these infections can arise through trauma-related entry of contaminated clothing into a wound. Biological warfare agents also represent an emerging infection concern.
In view of the foregoing, improved techniques for conveying antiseptic activity toward a variety of surfaces would be of considerable interest in the art. The present disclosure satisfies the foregoing need and provides related advantages as well.